


Chiromancy

by tigerlady (shetiger)



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: F/M, PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-10-17
Updated: 2006-10-17
Packaged: 2018-02-21 14:13:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2471120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shetiger/pseuds/tigerlady
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She notices his hands.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chiromancy

**Author's Note:**

> An old PWP written for an against-the-clock challenge on SGA Flashfic.

The skin of his hands is so very soft. They are not warrior hands, but Teyla finds them all the more exotic because of that. And he never stops touching, never stops showing her the ways that he knows her body.

"What are you thinking, my dear," he whispers into her ear, breath hot and ticklish, his soft hands skimming yet again over her skin. He pinches her nipple, tugs at it just enough to make her gasp with the shock of it.

"Your hands," she pants, and she rolls her head back in a glorious stretch, arching her back up just to push her breasts forward into his hands. Carson chuckles and nips at her ear, but he takes the hint and firms his touch, palming her right breast and kneading it until Teyla feels she might burst open from the pleasure.

"You're amazing," he says, and she wants to disagree, to tell him how amazing he is, how she never guessed that his quiet, gentle hands contained such passion, but all she can do is arch her back and curl her toes as his hands drift to her belly and back to her other nipple.

"You are truly a gift," he whispers, and Teyla finally, finally finds her will, surges up and over and catches his mouth with her own as she takes his cock inside. The sensation is almost overpowering; they have been playing all afternoon, and her body has never felt so sensitive.

His hips are strong, his thrusts deep as she rides him. She pushes and pulls and it's much more wild and fierce than it should be the third time around, but she's never been worshiped before.

"Yes, yes," he pants, and Teyla just moans and grunts as she grinds into him again and again. She moves her hands off of his shoulders, tangles her fingers with his in a grip that should break those soft hands—but his strength meets her own. Then she is coming, waves and waves, and her thighs are tight, shaking, and she wants to scream but the breath is caught in her throat. She opens her eyes as the waves start to fade, and his brilliant eyes are on her, full of wonder and awe and she finally breaks.

"Carson," she breathes, and she can feel him inside, a subtle throb and twitch that beats against her sensitive flesh, matched by the small whimpers and gasps that escape him.

She takes a deep breath, coming down off the mountain, and releases his hands carefully. Hers are blanched, his reddened, but neither of them complain.

He smiles up at her, brushes her sweaty hair away from her face. Teyla brushes a kiss over his knuckles, then pulls away to settle at his side.

"Truly amazing," he says again.

"As are you," Teyla tells him—and she doesn't just mean his hands.


End file.
